


Mouth Touching

by YikesKrispy



Series: Heal for Her [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikesKrispy/pseuds/YikesKrispy
Summary: A Flashback to the Horde. Adolescence is supposed to be a time of innocence and exploration but in the Horde, Adora isn't supposed to focus on anything but the mission
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Series: Heal for Her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mouth Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from my other Fic Heal for Her for anyone who just wants some out of context Horde angst.

Rogelio and Kyle bounced into the locker room giddy and giggling. Kyle told them breathlessly of what they had seen. Two older cadets touching their mouths together touching each other all over. Catra and Lonnie erupted in a chorus of shut up Kyle as Adora giggled. “Kyle you make up the stupidest shit,” Lonnie said exasperated. Rogelio roared in protest as he took Kyle’s small acne covered face in his large scaly hands and pulled him in Kyle met Rogelio’s long lipless mouth with pursed lips and made a smacking noise as they touch. With that, all three of the girls dissolved into hysterical laughter.

“Guys!” Shouted Kyle, his voice cracking. “It’s easier to see if both people have lips! Help me, Adora.” Adora snorted but she was intrigued, what was this mouth touching thing? Why hadn’t they seen it before? “Ok, Ky…” Before Adora could agree Catra’s hand was smacked firmly against her mouth. “No Kyle you are not touching Adora with your gross mouth!” Adora attempted to protest but Catra held firm.

Rogelio let out a succession of emphatic roars, grabbed Lonnie and Kyle’s heads, and turned them towards each other. “Ugh, Rogelio! How did Kyle suck you into this?” Protested Lonnie before relenting. “Okay fine! To shut you two up!” Kyle modeled a stupid duckface and Lonnie mirrored him rolling her eyes and allowed him to touch his lips to hers. After a second Lonnie pushed his face away. “Why would anyone want to do that?!” Complained Lonnie as Catra laughed hand still firmly over Adora’s mouth. Kyle blushed and Rogelio groaned, putting his palm on his face. 

Rogelio gently tilted up Kyle’s chin and touched their mouths together again this time Kyle didn’t make a smacking noise just moved his lips slightly and they lingered. Catra’s hand slipped from Adora’s mouth and Adora knew she was transfixed too. There was something to this whatever it was.

“Cadets!” Barked their training officer who had appeared in the doorway prompting them all to snap to attention blushing furiously. “Stop goofing off! You’re late for weapons training!” He turned to go without another reprimand but they stayed frozen. That was a near miss, new things didn’t happen in the Horde. New was dangerous but they had all escaped without punishment. What was this? With that, they sprung into action Adora racing Catra down the hall. 

The idea didn’t leave Adora’s head all day. What was it for? Was it allowed? She had to try but not with Kyle. 

“Sleepover tonight!” Adora whispered loudly to Catra at dinner. “Okay” replied through a mouth full of ration bar. “I have a great idea to mess with Kyle…” Adora interjected, “No I already have something else in mind!” Catra rolled her eyes “Whatever weirdo.” They chatted like usual and raced to the bunk room when dinner got out. 

The bunk room was wide open. A sleepover night wasn’t much different than any night Adora and Catra were never more than a few feet apart. But a sleepover night felt different. Adora clambered up into Catra’s bunk and they sat knees touching any farther apart and the blanket they draped over their heads wouldn’t cover them up, they were so much taller than they had been when they first invented the sleepover fort. It was the most privacy they ever had sitting together under the blanket that was so thin enough light steamed in they could still see each other’s faces.

“So what’s your big plan?” Asked Catra, a little too loudly for Adora’s liking. “I dunno,” Said Adora, suddenly nervous. “We should wait until the lights out.” Catra eyed her with a mixture of suspicion and mischief. They whispered, rambling on about nothing till the bunk quieted down and the main lights went off. 

Adora took a deep breath redding herself. “I think we should try the mouth touching thing.” She whispered with as much bravado as she could muster. “What?!” Catra whispered back sharply. Adora made two little beaks with her hands and held them up tapping them into each other like Kyle and Rogelio. Catra pulled Adora’s hands.

“I know what you mean! I’m not touching Kyle’s mouth!” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand feeling her face flush. “No, I mean with each other.” Adora could see Catra flush as they stared at each other with wide eyes. “What if Shadow Weaver finds out.” Whispered Catra softer than before. Adora squeezed her hand, “She won’t! We don’t even know if it’s against the rules. Rogelio and Kyle didn’t get in trouble!” Catra bit her lip thoughtfully. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Said Adora panic rising, she hadn’t thought about what she would do if Catra said no. 

“I want to.” Catra replied and Adora’s heart leaped. “Oh, ah, haha,” Adora didn’t know what to do next. She leaned forward and Catra grabbed Adora’s face and shoved her lips into Adora’s knocking their teeth together. “Ouch.” Yelled Adora shocked then she laughed. “I don’t think that was right.” Catra slapped her hard on the leg. “Fine Adora, you do better!” 

Adora fixed her eyes on Catra, she was going to do it right. Adora held Catra’s chin gently like Rogelio did the time it didn’t look ridiculous. Adora closed her eyes and puckered her lips a little as she brought them to Catra moving her lips a little when they met. She felt a jolt go through her as Catra moved her lips softly against Adora’s. They separated and Adora could see Catra felt something too. 

“Wow,” Adora mused stunned. “Don’t ruin it.” giggled Catra softly. “I don’t think Kyle was doing it right.” Adora beamed. Catra leaned in and they kissed again. Adora’s whole body tingled as they held this one longer. They came apart, Adora was tingling and baffled. They stared at each other, both flushed. “Now what?” Asked Catra. “I don’t know.” Replied Adora “Go to bed?” They lay next to each other in Catra’s bunk. Neither of them asleep both buzzing. 

“Adora,” whispered Catra after a long silence. “Yeah,” Adora replied heart pounding.  
“I don’t think it’s allowed.” Adora rolled over to face Catra meeting her glowing eyes. “It didn’t feel wrong, did it?” Adora asked. Catra looked away, “It felt… nice. We’re not supposed to have nice.” Adora’s heart lept, nice! “We have plenty of nice things Catra!” Adora insisted, “We just got new uniforms and shock batons! We even got the grey kind of ration bar tonight!” Adora replied imploringly. Catra brought her eyes to meet Adora’s “I guess.” Adora reached out and grabbed Catra’s hand. Together they drifted off. 

The next day Adora was still buzzing. Her stomach fluttering every time she caught Catra’s eye. They bounced through drills and combat training. For the first time, Adora wasn’t the first to have her hand up in strategy class. There were so few diversions in the Horde, especially for Adora. Having one was intoxicating. Catra was as always hiding behind bravado and snide remarks but Adora could see a flush rise in her cheeks when Adora caught her after a race through the hall. 

Breathless and overwhelmed by emotion, Adora looked around, they were alone. Adora grabbed Catra’s shoulders and kissed her on the lips in the middle of the hall. They came apart and a grin broke out over Catra’s face. “We’re in the middle of the hall, dummy.” Before Adora could brush off her fears everything went dark. The world around them was enveloped in swirling shadows. Ice flowed through her veins. Then a shock went through her and she was frozen suspended above the floor by painful red electricity. She looked over at Catra who was frozen next to her. 

“Adora…” Came a terrifying smooth voice, “So this is what has been distracting you. Tsk tsk.” Adora tried to protest but she was frozen. “Catra, is nothing beneath you? Adora has so much promise and you are so set on derailing her. What she wants with someone as insolent and unmotivated with you I’ve never known. Perhaps the time has come to dispose of you.” With that the sparks around Catra erupted and she began to thrash in pain. Adora tried to scream, tried to tell Shadow Weaver it was all her fault but she was frozen. Tears streamed down Adora’s frozen face. “I suppose we may still have use for you yet.” Shadow Weaver said as she dropped Catra who was gasping for breath. 

Catra picked herself up onto all fours and dashed into the darkness. Shadow Weaver let Adora down once Catra was out of sight. Adora tried to protest but she was still gasping for air. Shadow Weaver bent down and lifted Adora’s chin with her finger. 

“Adora, you have far too much responsibility to be distracted with such childish diversions.” Adora gulped nodding. The rest of the day Adora went through the motions tears running down her cheeks. Catra was nowhere to be seen and Adora was too scared to look for her. She had been so stupid. Catra was right of course it wasn’t allowed. Atleast not for Adora, she had too much responsibility. She couldn’t indulge in diversions like Rogelio or Kyle. She was supposed to protect Catra hadn’t that been her promise? Instead she got her in trouble. In the bunkroom Adora buried her head under her pillow and wept into her mattress. Late, she heard the familiar pad of shoeless feet. She couldn’t bring herself to look up and see Catra. Adora just listed and Catra hopped nibly into her bunk and also cried herself to sleep. 

It had been days before they could bear to talk to eachother again. Months before it felt safe to touch even in combat practice. A year maybe before Catra got up the courage to climb into the end of Adora’s bed. Some things had never been the same nudity which hadn’t seemed strange between the Cadets before suddenly felt large to Adora. The communal showers weren’t safe. Adora was careful to keep her eyes away from Catra lest she feel a dangerous and distracting thrill. Even Lonnie wasn’t safe. Carefully Adora would train her eyes on the shower walls or Kyle’s acne ridden back.


End file.
